A Rude Awakening
by cerealkiller78
Summary: Terra has a rude awakening when she is woken from her stone prison, only to be back in Slade's clutches, and he has no intention of going easy on her anymore. In fact, he intends to make her life a living misery. No one betrays Slade and lives to tell about it, because if there were any who did survive it, Slade would make absolute sure that they wouldn't be able to tell about it..
1. Chapter 1

Darkness…That's all there was. As if she didn't exist anymore. That's how it had been for…She didn't even know how long anymore.

Darkness…But then there was light! A tiny light that slowly became larger as she heard cracking all around her. It was the first light she had seen, and the first sound she had heard since as long as she could remember.

Then it happened. She was able to move her fingers, or any part of herself for that matter, as the substance she was encased in, cracked, and fell away from her.

All too suddenly, she found herself free, as she fell from the remaining stone, and face first onto the hard ground…Not a very pretty rebirth into the world, but she wasn't complaining.

She slowly lifted her head, as her vision became focused to the world in front of her. She attempted to stand, a difficult feat when your legs feel like jello beneath you. But she eventually managed to stand herself up on her two legs.

"H-Hello…" She managed to get out. Her first word since being encased in stone. She didn't actually expect anyone to answer. But she was really hoping someone was around. She sure wouldn't be getting far on her own.

"Hello Terra…" An all too familiar voice said from the shadows, automatically causing her skin to crawl. She may have been gone for a long time…but she could never forget that voice.

"W-Who's there?.." She stuttered.

"I think you know exactly who…" The voice said before a figure emerged from the shadows.

"No…" She whispered, not willing to accept the fact that the man who had ruined her past life, and who she had taken down single handedly, was back, and was standing in front of her now.

"It's been a long time…Has it not?" He spoke calmly, yet menacingly.

She managed to snap herself out of her daze, as she attempted to summon her powers…but to her utter shock and horror, nothing happened. Not even so much as a glimmer of gold from her hands. She was powerless.

"What did you do to me?.." She whispered, still getting used to using her voice again. What do you want?"

"You swore an oath to me, and I intend to make you keep it. Even if I have to pound it into that rock hard skull of yours. The only times you will ever be using your powers again are the times that I deem neccesary"

"Forget it Slade…" Terra said, her voice getting stronger as she used it more. "Nothing you can do will ever make me be your apprentice again!"

Slade gave a low chuckle, sending involuntary shivers up her spine.

"Care to put that belief to the test? Because I assure you, I have many ways to persuade you otherwise. You can do this the easy way, or the hard way Terra. Let me remind you; the last time you worked for me, I treated you like a rare gem, polishing you to shine. But if you would rather that I treated you like dirt, which your very name implies that you are, I would be happy to oblige. The choice is yours Terra."

"Why are you SO intent on making ME your apprentice?" Terra blurted. "Get someone who actually wants the job! Or is that why you have to force people to work for you? Because nobody does want to work for a psycho who only ever thinks of himself, and dehumanizes and abuses even those who do work for him!" By now, thanks to the adrenaline in her veins, she had her full voice back.

"Now Terra…Is that any way to speak to your master?"

Terra ignored his comment altogether, as she turned and began slowly walking away.

"I'm not doing this again Slade. Just leave me ALONE!"

Before she could process what was going on, she found herself knocked hard to the ground.

"If you do not wish to work for me, I suppose I will respect that." Slade said darkly as he leered over her.

I take it your choice is to be treated like dirt. So why should I have something as low as dirt working for me anyway? Dirt is useful only for being trampled on and kicked up."

Terra attempted to pick herself back up, but was immediately kicked back to the ground as Slade put his boot on the side of her head and applied pressure, grinding the other side of her face into the ground.

"Dirt is also meant to stay in the ground."

" If that's the case, you should be six feet under!" Terra retorted.

"Dirt also does not speak…Perhaps we should fix that…" He kneeled down to her level, and took out a knife from his pocket.

Terra's eyes widened as he forced her mouth open. She tried to fight against it, but soon the blade was inside her mouth, against her tongue. Terra immediately ceased all struggling, panting hard, not willing to take any chances.

"Good girl" Slade purred as he placed the knife firmer against her tongue. Terra simply had tears streaming down her face now. She was at Slade's mercy now, and that scared her… because she knew from fact, and experience, that he had none.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra knew that Slade wouldn't hesitate to slice her tongue off right then and there, so she did the only thing she knew would change his mind.

"Pleathe mathter." Her words were distorted as the knife was still firmly against her tongue.

Slade only chuckled. "Oh Terra, it's much too late for that. If you wish to be free from your oath, then free you are. Flattery will no longer save you." Terra was fearing where this was going.

"Now, I do believe we have some unfinished issues regarding you killing me…" Terra gave a yelp of pain, as the knife made a small slice in her tongue.

Slade leaned menacingly down and spoke into her ear. "Just consider this pay-back."

Terra let out an ear-piercing scream as her tongue was suddenly violently severed from its place, and blood poured from her mouth, as Slade stood back up.

"What's the matter Terra? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait…I do." He chuckled as he tossed the severed tongue in front of her.

Terra tried not to look at it, but instead, kept her head focused downward, tears streaming down her face, as more blood poured from her mouth. She wanted so badly to be back inside the stone. At least she was safe in there…Like a cocoon.

"Oh Terra…" Slade purred as if he had read her mind. "You have no idea. This is only the beginning."

He took her by her hair and began dragging her away with him, like a beast dragging its prey away. She tried reaching up to pull his hand away, but Slade simply took this opportunity to grab her hand and twist it back, near to the point of breaking, before he finally stopped. He then took out some rope and tied her hands painfully tight behind her back, as he continued dragging her.

TTTTTTTTT

Beast boy shot up from his bed in a sweat. Looking around, he was relieved to find he was in his room.

"A dream….It was just a bad dream…" He tried to convince himself. But it was so real…Maybe, if he could just reassure himself by going down to the cave again…

No. He mentally told himself. He couldn't go back there, he had gone there too many times…All it did was bring pain and sorrow…He had already told himself that he wouldn't go there anymore. He had given his final goodbye to Terra the last time he was down there. He had to move on. All that was left there were painful memories. It would consume him from the inside out soon, if he didn't learn to move on.

Beastboy sighed as he got out of bed. He was as good as awake anyways, and even if he could get back to sleep, he wasn't sure he wanted to, after that dream…The mind could sure be a nerve-racking place when it wanted to be…

***Sighs* I know…extremely short chapter…I really need to stop doing this, but I want you guys to see it! I'm just trying to be nice to you and get it out sooner, even if that means its short…**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they had finally gotten back to Slade's secret lair, Terra felt like she was going to pass out. She probably would have too, but halfway through the walk back, Slade had injected her with some unknown substance, which she now was assuming was to keep her awake, because she wanted to pass out, and she felt like she was going to, but her body never made it all the way into that sweet dark world of nothingness.

Upon entering what looked to be a cell, Slade threw her unmercifully to the ground, her face hitting the ground first, as her hands were still burning from their tight binds. She waited for the stars to clear from her vision, as Slade leered over her.

"It's a real shame I had to rid you of your tongue terra. That was never intended to be part of my plan, but if you keep insisting on making things difficult for yourself, then I will oblige. I will make your life a living misery until I have reacquired what once was mine."

Terra spit a mouthful of blood at Slade's feet in complete defiance, which in turn, earned her a sharp kick to the ribs.

"You used to respect me Terra." Slade began as he turned around to a table of instruments he had lying around.

"Together, we brought this city to its knees. You did what I said without question, and I intend to have that same loyal apprentice back." He continued sifting through the things on the table.

"I WILL have that apprentice back." He said darkly as he turned around from the table again, having found what he was looking for.

Terra's eyes widened at the sight of what he was holding, a nine tail whip.

'He wouldn't'…she thought desperately, but even as she was thinking that, he was uncoiling it.

"You only make this hard on yourself Terra. Keep that in mind." He finished, before bringing the whip down hard onto her back.

The white hot lash caught her off guard as she screamed out, before another lash fell onto the back of her leg, then her arm, her back again, striking injuries multiple times…

20….

30….

40…

She lost count of how many there were. She was finally beginning to lose consciousness, before Slade finally stopped with the blows, and took out a syringe as he kneeled down next to her and jabbed it into her neck.

"Can't have you falling asleep now, can we?" He said as she immediately began feeling the effects of the substance, and was instantly wide awake, able to feel the pain in full once again. Thankfully though, the blows stopped after that, and he dragged her over to the wall, forcing her arms up, and into overhead shackles built into the wall, forcing her arms to stay up, before he finally left the room, leaving her alone in the dark, with her pain, without another word.

**Leave reviews as always! They make me happy, and fuel the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't have any way to keep track of the time. She didn't know how long Slade had been gone. It could have been hours, t could have been days, but she didn't care, as long as he never came back. Terra knew that thought was too good to be true, but she dared to entertain it in her mind. It was the only hope she had left now, even if it was only a false hope.

Blood droplets trailed down from all the whip cuts, tickling her body as they made their descent, then dropped to the ground, forming a small puddle of blood below her.

Terra thought of the titans. If she had never betrayed them, none of this would ever have happened. She wouldn't have tried to kill them, she wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself as a result of betraying them, she never would have been turned to stone, and she wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Tears filled Terra's eyes, as she lowered her head. Deep down, Terra knew she deserved all this for everything she had done. She had everything with the titans, and she chose to throw it all away. She had brought all of this upon herself. She would give anything to see any of them again for a moment, even if it was raven. Because even though Raven hated her, she would probably be the most likely Terra would be able to communicate with in a situation like this, what with her telepathic abilities and all-

Terra was suddenly pulled from her thoughts at that…Raven had…telepathic abilities… and could communicate… with another's mind!

Terra let out a gasp. Could it be that she could contact Raven?...Only one way to find out.

She forced her mind to relax, not an easy thing to do when your arms hurt from being held up for so long, with whip marks stinging your entire body… She didn't know how long it took her, it could have taken hours… but after much convincing herself to relax, she focused all of her thoughts.

**Raven…Raven can you hear me?**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Tower was a depressing place now. Nothing like it once had been. And though Raven often got irritated and annoyed back when Beastboy was his obnoxious, idiotic, dumb joke spewing self, and Cyborg and beastboy would fight over videogames, and argue about food, she couldn't help but miss it a bit. Cyborg and beastboy could now care less about videogames, and who was better, and Cyborg never bothered to annoy beastboy with his taste in food anymore.

Starfire was no longer her joyful self, instead now, wherever she went, it was as if a raincloud followed her.

Robin hadn't changed much, he still locked himself in his room trying to find ways to take Slade down for good since he had come back.

Raven honestly just wanted everything to go back to the way it was, before…everything. Before Terra showed up, and their lives all went to hell.

If it wasn't for her, none of this would have happened. Beastboy wouldn't have been heartbroken, and he would still be his lovable doofus self, not just a former shell of that lovable doofus.

She sighed, and went to her room, where she had spent most of her time these days, to escape the depressive atmosphere that was the rest of the tower.

She began to meditate. It was the only way to get her mind off everything.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos….Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath-"

**Raven**

Raven stopped suddenly, shaken from her meditation, she paused, but didn't hear anything else, maybe it had just been a trick of her mind.

"Azarath-"

**Raven, can you hear me?**

Raven opened her eyes.

No…It couldn't be…

She closed her eyes again, and dared to voice her thoughts.

**Terra?..**

She could have sworn she heard a sob.

**Oh my gosh Raven!**

There was no doubt now, there were definitely sobs

**Terra how?...Are you still in stone?**

**No, I'm…I don't know where. All that I do know is that Slade got me out, we can't be too far from the cave though, we're somewhere in the woods, and Slade walked here.**

**And you went with him? **

She couldn't help the spark of rage she felt at that.

**NO! No! More like he dragged me…literally….after…after…**

**After what?**

**After…he cut my tongue out…**

Raven went silent for a moment. She didn't doubt that Slade would do something even that extreme. But there was a darkness deep down inside her that felt a small sick sense of satisfaction at that. Terra deserved it after everything she had done. She deserved all of the pain she had brought on herself thus far…and more….

**Look, just have everyone search everywhere around there, you're bound to find the place sooner or later, and-**

**No.**

There was a pause.

**Sorry?..**

**I said no. Sorry Terra, but you're on your own this time.**

There was an even longer pause.

**Raven, if this is about past grudges, can it please be settled later?**

**No Terra, you dug yourself into this hole, it's about time you get yourself out, rather than depending on us to fight your battles.**

Raven knew this wasn't herself saying these things anymore. It was the influence of Trigon, but she could care less if Trigon decided to show up wherever Terra was and kill her himself. Raven had given Trigon the smallest foothold when she said no to Terra, and now his influence was only growing rapidly inside her.

**Deal with the consequences of your past actions Terra….And suffer.**

Raven broke the mind link there, and levitated out of her room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra stared straight ahead, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She had gotten through to Raven! And Raven had….as good as just condemned her to death….

That was it then…She was on her own…Just like Raven had said…and she didn't stand a chance on her own….She might as well just kill herself…it would end the pain…But she couldn't even do that in her position, and even if she could…she wasn't sure she would even be able to go through with it. She didn't want to join Slade again…Of that, she was sure. So she had only one choice left…

Put up with the torture that Slade would put her through until her body gave out and she'd die.

**Shout out to the guest who posted the comment about the pairing back in February, sorry I wasn't able to answer you, I couldn't figure out how to send it, I seem to only be able to reply to people who send me stuff, or if a person has an account. I don't see any place in my outbox where I can make a new message to a new person, so to answer your question…It's not really any pairing right now..If anything, it'll be a beastboy/Terra pairing, or slight hints of Raven/Beastboy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has a high T rating for torture**

Terra did manage to doze off after a long time, for how long, she wasn't sure, all she knew was that it wasn't long enough. She was snapped back to reality by the door opening, and Slade coming back in. She didn't look at him, she just kept her head down.

"Sleep well, Terra?"

Even if she could have answered, she wouldn't have. So she merely turned her head away.

"Aww, the silent treatment is it?" Slade chuckled, advancing toward her before stopping.

"look at me Terra."

She didn't.

"Let me rephrase that…Look at me or I'll gouge your eyes out and you'll never look at anything again."

Terra's eyes widened, she didn't doubt that he would actually follow through with that threat. So she turned her head and looked at him.

She wished she hadn't.

He was holding a rock hammer. She cursed her imagination for all the ideas it threw into her head of what he was planning on doing with it.

Slade merely chuckled.

"You should see yourself right now, you look completely….petrified…pardon the pun." He said, walking around nonchalantly while lightly swinging the hammer around.

Tears filled Terra's eyes, and she slowly shook her head at him, silently pleading.

Slade suddenly paused in his walk, piercing her with a gaze before advancing on her menacingly, causing her to flinch and instinctively try to back up, but not able to, being shackled and sitting against the wall already. But her mind wasn't in the mood for logical thinking right now.

"You're really pathetic, you know that Terra?" He said more aggressively.

"And to think that I actually wanted you as an apprentice." He scoffed.

"I won't make that mistake again." He brought the hammer back for a strike, and Terra closed her eyes and turned her head away, bracing herself.

Slade paused for a mere moment, before swinging the hammer at full force, and impacting the wall right next to Terra's head, making her jump. He took her face and turned her towards him.

"Be a dear, and face forward…Or I'll break your kneecaps first."

Terra looked at him horrified, but forced herself to keep her head straight when he let her go, and readied the hammer once again.

Tears were streaming freely down Terra's face as she shook in terror, and she closed her eyes.

"Eyes open Terra."

She didn't open them.

Without any warning, lightning suddenly exploded in her right arm, and she screamed, she felt like her arm had been dislocated or broken. She clenched her teeth, and scrunched her eyes shut.

Slade laughed. You want to keep your eyes closed? I'll give you a reason to keep your eyes closed!"

Another agonizing blow came to her ribs on her left side, then on her right. Terra writhed around in whatever way she was able to in her position, still sitting against the wall with her wrists in built to the wall shackles above her head.

Slade gave her a moment for the pain to subside enough for her to be coherent again.

"Now let's try that again shall we? Face forward, eyes open."

Terra was still fighting the pain, but she managed to lift her head up and open her eyes, a pained expression on her face.

"That's it…Now hold that pose." He brought the hammer back, she flinched, but forced herself not to move. Her expression was that of a deer in the headlights. She clenched her teeth, took a deep breath and held it.

Slade didn't hold back in the slightest. He brought the hammer forward with lightning speed and all of his strength, striking her straight in the mouth, and breaking several teeth upon impact. A stomach turning crack could be heard as the hammer slammed hard against her clenched jaw. Terra's head slammed against the wall behind her, and her mouth was flowing with blood. She naturally tried to cup her hands over her mouth, but was able to do nothing with her hands in the overhead shackles.

Terra had never felt pain like this in her life. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and her body convulsed in agony.

Slade lifted her head up, and turned it to its side, holding it in place. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him bring the hammer back with his other hand once again.

It impacted her cheek with another crack echoing off the walls as a second wave of unimaginable pain erupted through her body, and broke some more of her side teeth. Her mouth filled with blood, and she spit out blood and tooth shards. Her head was limp in Slade's grasp. He rotated her head the other way, exposing her other cheek, before smashing the hammer against that side as well. Her head slammed against the wall for a third time, and dots clouded her vision. She opened her mouth to scream again, allowing small chips of her teeth to fall onto her tongue, which she promptly swallowed. The chips hurt a bit going down, but she barely noticed. She was too busy screaming from the overwhelming pain of her damaged teeth.

Slade didn't give her any time to recover. If anything, the blows came at an even quicker succession rate. Blow after agonizing blow, her teeth were reduced to jagged stumps of bone. She screamed and writhed, damaging her arm, ribs, and all of her whip scars further, causing them to reopen and blood to ooze out of them as well. But those felt like minor cuts compared to the pain in her mouth. She swallowed mouthfuls of blood with sharp teeth shards, cutting her throat as they made their descent.

After what seemed like an eternity, Slade finally paused the brutality, his victim on the edge of passing out. He took out what appeared to be the same stuff he had used the day before, and once again injected it into her neck. Terra whimpered as her escape was robbed of her, and she felt every bit of pain again.

"Well…" He chuckled, tossing the hammer around lightly.

"That's one way to crack a rock open…" He turned the hammer to the pointed end, looking at it.

"But this way is probably more efficient for those really stubborn ones."

Terra stared at him wide-eyed, and started thrashing around as he tried to bring the pointed end closer to her cheek. Slade just paused and watched her.

"So help me Terra, I will stab your hand first if you don't calm down." He moved the hammer out of her field of vision, and forced her hand open above her, poking her hand lightly with the point of the hammer.

Terra was openly sobbing, as she tried to clench her fist shut. Though she tried to calm down, Slade poking her hand with the pointed end was only making her freak out more if anything.

"Have it your way then Terra."

Terra's breathing hitched in her throat at that, as she realized what was about to happen. She began thrashing around again, and with all of her might, kicked out with her leg as hard as she could, and managed to hit Slade's ankle.

It made him yelp in surprise and momentary pain, causing him to stumble back, and drop the hammer. But other than that, it did nothing.

He caught his balance again, and looked at her with a ferocity and rage she had never even seen from him before.

"You…are going to regret that." He advanced to her as she began squirming and kicking out to him again, but he easily dodged her this time and got to a place her legs couldn't reach him. He grabbed her face and turned it to the side, exposing a cheek, and without warning, began pummeling it with his fist, holding her face in place with his hand, he struck without relent with his other hand.

Five, seven… ten times over, then turned her face to expose the other cheek, and dealt the same number of blows to that side, breaking and cracking more teeth all the while. He let her head fall forward a little, before slamming it again into the wall behind. Terra's vision went black for a moment, before coming back.

He let her head drop. She was still conscious from the substance that didn't let her pass out. He kicked her savagely in the stomach with his steel boots, watching as the air got knocked out of her, and she began gasping for breath. Slade took no pity and kicked her again in the ribs, not once, but three times over in the same place. Terra was still not breathing, and was turning purple from no air. Slade watched her in amusement for a few moments fighting to breathe and failing. When he finally figured she had enough, he brought his fist back, and struck her chest with all his might. Far more than was needed for her to breathe again. The air did return to her though, and she gasped and took in air, while coughing and reeling from the pain and force of the punch. Her breaths were short and labored, Slade had obviously broken some ribs.

Slade bent down and picked the hammer up again, holding it blunt side forward, and piercing her with a glare.

"Stay still…Or I'll get the whip again and beat you until there's nothing left of unscarred skin on you." He kneeled down and got in position of her kneecap with the hammer.

Terra knew what was coming, but forced herself not to squirm, and instead just sobbed. She knew that when Slade made a threat, no matter how extreme, he would see it through. He wouldn't hesitate to even whip her to death if he felt like it. Terra felt she stood more of a chance to survive her kneecaps being broken, than if Slade were to carry through with his threat.

Slade let the blunt end of the hammer rest on her kneecap, and chuckled.

"This…..is going to hurt."

Terra clenched her eyes shut as he brought the hammer up, and with brute force, smashed it down on her kneecap as a crack echoed through the room.

Terra let out a blood curdling scream. Her head banged the wall again in response to the pain. She clenched what was left of her teeth and instantly regretted it as some sharp teeth remains stabbed at the gums where no teeth remained at all.

Her body writhed and shook from all the pain overwhelming it. Slade watched in satisfaction at every new expression of agony adorning her features every second.

He was saying something, but Terra didn't comprehend a single word. All she knew at this moment was pain, pain and the fact that her cell was suddenly immersed in darkness once more, and that he was finally gone….for now.

**Leave reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Heal what has been hurt,**

**Change the fates design,**

**Save what has been lost,**

**Bring back what once was mine."**

**-Tangled**

Terra wanted to cry, she wanted to sob, and scream. The agony she felt hadn't diminished, if anything, it had increased. Now that time had passed, it seemed that her body had truly realized the full extent of her traumatic injuries, and she had nothing to distract herself from the pain. Not to mention that whatever Slade had been injecting into her had been heightening her senses, making her feel every bit of pain all the more.

She couldn't cry though, because it hurt too much, put too much pressure on her damaged ribs from when Slade had smashed them with the rock hammer and kicked them. It hurt even to breathe now. Her right arm still felt as if it was on fire, being held in a never ending upright position. It hurt to move it at all, and she was certain it had also been broken from Slade's abuse.

Slade hadn't returned yet, but she would hardly call this a break from the pain he inflicted to her. With no pain reliever whatsoever, she was still writhing from the pain in her mouth. Sure she felt all the other injuries, which had gotten ever increasingly worse from her moving around constantly, rubbing her back against the wall, and hitting her head against it repeatedly, trying to redirect, or alleviate the pain, or anything. Not hitting her head hard, but it definitely wasn't helping her condition any.

Then there was her kneecap Slade had smashed. The slightest movement of it would send lightning through her entire body. The entire area surrounding her knee was a deep purple.

To make matters even worse, she was having another problem on top of all of this. She was starving. She couldn't believe her stomach. All of the pain that her body was in, and it decided it was hungry on top of everything?! She resigned herself to the fact that….however long she had been in that stone…no small amount of time…would make her hungry. She guessed that while she was encased in stone, it had acted like a cocoon, or her body had went into a sort of hibernation mode, therefore not needing to do basic functions during that time. But after she was out of that stone, things went back to normal.

Even if Slade would let her eat something… and he would have to sooner or later if he wanted to keep her alive, she didn't know how she would do it. Knowing Slade, he would care less to bring her something soft for both her teeth, and her lack of a tongue. If anything, he would probably bring her something firm, simply to put her mouth in more pain…to a reasonable amount, he would have to take SOME consideration….He wouldn't expect her to have to swallow anything whole for not being able to chew it… right?

Then there's the problems she would have to face after eating. What goes in, has to come back out sooner or later….She really didn't want to have to think about these problems before she had to deal with them, but she highly doubted Slade would give her the luxury of actually being able to use a toilet…Just another way he could humiliate her further.

Maybe she could just resist her hunger and not eat, she would die faster that way, but would Slade even let her do that? He'd probably force feed her if he had to, or simply threaten to beat her in whatever way until she ate.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a sharp part of the wall dug into her as she was rubbing her back against it, right into one of her whip mark wounds. She gasped, and hissed in pain, clenching her eyes shut. But when she gasped, she stressed her ribs, causing her to moan in even more pain.

She just wanted this all to end. She was tired, so tired but she couldn't even sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He was just walking down the hall, not really any destination in mind, when he passed by terra's old room.

He suddenly stopped, and backed up, looking into the room for a few moments…he wasn't supposed to, he was supposed to be getting over this…but as much as he tried to convince himself…he couldn't bring himself to believe she really was gone for good.

He stepped into the room, going to the bed and sitting on it, picking up that little silver heart box that always was on her bed.

He just wanted to stay here, with the one thing he had left of her, in the room that was once hers…

And then that confounded alarm went off…

He seriously could care less anymore. For a moment he just sat there as the alarm went off…until Robin did his oh so predictable…

"Titans Go!"

Beastboy sighed in annoyance, got up off the bed and headed for the main room.

"Can't bad guys take a weekend even?" Cyborg complained. "It's freakin Saturday!"

The large monitor came on to reveal none other than…

"It's freakin Slade!" Cyborg gasped.

"Slade…" Robin said.

"Slaaaaaade" Cyborg whined. "Don't you ever take a weekend off?

Slade chuckled.

"Actually, I have been having quite the enjoyable weekend."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Define enjoyable…"

"Oh, just a little demolition project."

"Demolition….Like a bomb?"

"Oh, worry not Robin, pull up the feed for yourself, you'll see that all is quiet and well in the city."

Robin narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but pulled up the feeds of all areas of the city, and like Slade said, all was quiet, and well…

"If you're not planning anything… then why did you call?..."

"For a small favor…nothing more. I'd like a single one of your birdarangs robin."

"Uhhh…why do you need just a single birdarang?...Don't you have enough of your own exploding sharp stuff? And why would I give you one anyway?"

"Indeed I do Robin, just call it a little souvenir…You know that there is hardly anything bad I could do with a single birdarang of yours that I couldn't just do with my own, so there's really no harm in giving me one. Of course I will pay you for it, name your price Robin…"

Robin could only look at him in confusion….Slade wanted to pay him for one of his birdarangs?...They didn't even make that big of a blast, and Slade was right…whatever his birdarangs could do in damage, Slade already had many things that were more powerful than a birdarang….What was his deal?...

Robin looked around at his teammates who looked just as confused as he did. He looked at Slade again.

"Excuse us for a moment." He brought them away from the screen.

"Guys, what is going on?..." He asked in a quiet voice.

"I'll tell you what's going on….the dude is offering you any amount of money for ONE meazly birdarang bro! Take it while he's still drunk, as he obviously is to be doing such a thing!" Cyborg replied in a quiet excited voice.

Robin sighed, not convinced. "What about you guys?" He motioned to the rest of them.

"Take it!" They all agreed.

Robin shrugged, and they went back to the screen.

"Alright Slade….ten million and you've got yourself a deal." Robin smirked, not expecting him to buy it.

"Deal, the money is being transferred to you as we speak, I trust you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

Robin couldn't believe what he heard, Slade was ACTUALLY giving him 10 mill for a birdarang?...Something wasn't right here…unfortunately, no one else thought that way…

"YES! FREAKIN YES HE'LL SEND YOU A BIRDARANG!" Cyborg yelled in joy.

"Excellent, oh and Cyborg, you seem to be so excited about this little arrangement, how would you like to make some money for yourself? I would just need a single one of your personalized tools, any would do, you decide what to give me, and I will also give you 10 million in return.

"SOLD TO THE MAN IN THE MASK! Cyborg didn't even hesitate.

"Money, once again being transferred." Slade said.

Robin didn't like this…Slade wasn't stupid, he did everything for a reason…but everyone else was too blinded by the promise of money….lots of it.

"I too wish to take advantage of the obvious drunkenness!" Cyborg elbowed her…Hard.

"Oh…uhh, I mean, I too wish to do the selling of goods!"

"Raven, what about you dear?" Slade pressed on.

"I think it'd be best for us if I didn't give you any of my power…even if just a little.." Raven saw past Slade's façade, and though she hated Terra, she didn't want any part of what he was getting at. But she couldn't find it in herself to tell the others what he was really doing…"

"Suit yourself then…I guess that leaves beastboy…"

Beastboy looked at the screen.

"whaddya say boy? Wanna cash in some big bucks while I'm in a good mood?"

"Do it BB!" Cyborg said.

"Well….what do I trade? I can't exactly give you part of my powers."

"Oh, it can be anything really, even as simple as a painted box..." Slade stated nonchalantly.

Raven resisted the urge to cringe…How did no one see past this?...

"Anything huh…I'll make you a deal, anything for anything…I don't want just money.

"Anything you want Beast boy." Slade purred, thinking he had him.

Beastboy took a deep breath.

"Heal what has been hurt… change the fates design… save what has been lost… bring back what once was mine."

Beast boy said this, knowing that Slade had technological devices that surpassed anything in common society, he believed Slade had the ability to bring Terra back from stone…and so he was offering anything for him to bring her back…Little did he know he already had.

Everyone understood what beastboy was asking for.

"….I'm afraid I cannot do that. I await the rest of your guys' objects." At that, the screen went black.

Raven was honestly torn at what Beast Boy had said, but she still couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. Terra was out of the picture, things could go back to the way they were, and she would have a shot at winning beast boy again….All she ever wanted…Right?.."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Slade had really wanted to get to Beast Boy the most…get him to give up that glued heart box…Telling Terra that the changeling had simply thrown it out would absolutely break her. But instead he had outsmarted him and asked for Terra back herself….Oh, if only he knew how simple it would be for him to grant that wish, but never would he actually agree.

Oh well…he may not be able to break her completely, but with robin's birdarang, he could certainly cut her physically…and emotionally, knowing that, that birdarang had come from the Titans leader himself, and in her state, she was bound to take whatever he said at face value without question. And chances were, he wouldn't even have to say anything. She would take one look at it and think that they had abandoned her like everyone else had in her pathetic life.

But that would have to wait. He would risk killing the girl altogether if he did anything more to her in her current state. Maybe he shouldn't have been so brutal with the rock hammer. She was likely on the edge of death, and the pain and shock overwhelming her body without painkillers of any kind would likely kill her overnight.

Slade sighed, annoyed. He really didn't want to give her pain relievers of any kind, but if he wanted her to stay alive, she would need those and much more. Pain killers wouldn't be enough, she could still easily bleed out, or get blood poisoning or an infection, any of which could kill her within days.

So Slade got up, summoned two robots with a stretcher, and started making his way down to his prisoner.

**Would you guys believe I wrote this entire thing overnight? I saw cat's reviews and I was just like "Ya….it is time for an update…."**

**Cat, I'm not going to make any promises right now, because I'm honestly not even sure myself…I'm still debating. I like writing tragic stories. Don't get me wrong, Terra is my favorite character in all of teen titans….but….I don't like predictable stories where the person is always saved in the end….I like to be a rebel xD**

**I hope that Beast boy saying the tangled quote in here, wasn't weird or anything…I just think it goes well with this story, and goes both ways for both Beast boy, and Terra. Beastboy wants terra back, and terra wants beastboy, and the titans back.**


	7. Chapter 7

No matter how much her body wanted to sleep, she couldn't make herself drift into it. Everything hurt too much, why wouldn't her body just pass out? She felt exhausted, and her eyes were heavy, but her body wouldn't fully enter that state of slumber.

She just wanted to die, was that so much to ask?

….But maybe she was dying… she swore she could see 3 figures enter into the room, but couldn't fully make them out, her eyes were too blurry. One of the figures stood above her and undid her arms from the overhead shackles…was she being saved? A spark of hope went through her. Or maybe she was on the very edge of death, and this was God and two angels here to take her to heaven…She really wouldn't mind that…

She felt herself being lifted and put onto something flat…a stretcher?...Now she was certain she was at least still alive, judging by the pain that shot through her at being moved. She was pretty sure she had cried out in pain, but she really wasn't aware of her surroundings whatsoever.

All she cared about at the moment was that she was being saved. By who, she didn't know, maybe these were paramedics. How they had found her, she didn't know…maybe Raven had a change of heart, maybe she had forgiven her and had decided to tell the others her situation after all.

They were moving, where they were going she didn't know, all that mattered was that she was getting out of here.

She didn't know how long they were moving for, it could have been only a minute, or an hour, she didn't know. But suddenly she felt them moving her again, onto a table of sorts this time, and turning her to lay on her stomach. They cut away the fabric of her shirt to reveal her back, causing her to hiss in pain, as her shirt had been stuck to her back from the dry blood of the whip marks. But that pain was nothing compared to what happened next.

She felt a liquid being poured over her back, the moment it made contact with her skin, she screamed, and writhed. She felt two sets of hands hold her down, while more was poured over her back.

She felt like her back was on fire. Couldn't they put her under for this or something? She felt like she was damaging her ribs even further.

Finally, after an eternity, that part was over, and they bandaged up her back, next going to work on her broken arm. Without any pain relievers whatsoever, they reset her broken arm, hands holding her down again as they did so, while she screamed bloody murder in pain.

This had to be the worst hospital with the worst doctors. Where was the anesthesia? Why weren't they putting her under for all this?

They did inject something into her, which she found must have been a mild pain reliever, as the pain did diminish, but not completely.

Why only a mild one? She needed something stronger than this! Did these doctors care at all that she was in excruciating pain?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra was awake when I entered her cell, but she was hardly aware of what was going on, just kind of looking ahead with a distant gaze. I smirked under my mask, she was too easy to break. It had been a mere three days so far since I brought her here, and I wasn't near finished with her.

I moved to her shackles and pulled out a key. Unlocking her right arm, I lowered her arm to the floor, otherwise, it would have just dropped limp, and damaged her arm further. I unlocked her other arm and caught that one as well. The two bots lift her and put her onto the stretcher, and we make our way out.

Now, my original idea had been to put her under for the duration of what we would do. But after some consideration, I figured, meh, she's tough…she's not exactly a normal human being after all, what with her powers and all. I mean they put her in a freakin stone cocoon to save her. If they can do that, then surely her body can take pain better than normal people. I may have to help her…but it may be possible to turn this into something to cause her more pain.

So we put her on a table, lying on her stomach. I cut away the fabric of her shirt. It's stuck to her back, but I hardly take any notice as I peel it away from her back, taking amusement in the sharp hiss of pain that comes from her.

I take out a bottle of alcohol, and proceed to pour it over her back. As expected, she screams and writhes as if on fire. I get the two robots to hold her down, to prevent her from damaging injuries further, and continue pouring the alcohol on her back, pouring extra into the deeper lacerations, and smirking as she screams and trembles.

Soon the bottle is empty though, and I proceed to bandage up her back, which takes more time than I would like, but still, she does need it.

I move to her broken arm…This was gonna be good. I get the robots to hold her down again, and without any warning, I reset it back into place.

She screams at the top of her lungs. My robots simply hold her in place until she finally calms down.

She does finally calm down, but with the way her body's twitching, and her constant convulsing, and groaning, I begin to wonder if I might be pushing her a bit past her limit. So I take a mild pain reliever, and inject it into her.

Her ribs should simply heal on their own over time, so there's no need to worry about them.

Her kneecap would need surgery…but it wouldn't be completely necessary, she would live, and it would heal over time, like the ribs, but she would have trouble walking…Not like she'd be doing much of that though…Heck, might even be a good thing to leave her with an injury like that…wouldn't be running away any time soon if she ever got the chance…

I do a few more minor things that I deem to be necessary, give her some pain relievers for her mouth, and have her put back on the stretcher as we make our way back. She'll survive…I took care of the worst of the injuries. I'll just have to give her a few days to recover a little bit and get her bearings back before I can…continue with my little demolition project.

We soon return to the cell. The bots put her back on the ground, and I reattach her left wrist into the wall shackle, but I leave her right one alone. Let it heal in the sling, there wouldn't be much use in putting one on her, if I was just going to put her arm back up. She wouldn't be doing much anyway, with her left arm still in there.

I turn to leave, when a thought comes to mind…It has been three days since I brought her back here. Now the human body can go up to 3 weeks without food, so no worry there…But three days is usually the limit for going without water…though some people have made it up to eight days without water. But in Terra's state, chances are slim to none that she would make it that far. I suppose I would have to give her some…

I head out of the cell, and lock the door, I already have a plan on how to put water into her…I may have to give her water, but that doesn't mean she needs to have the satisfaction of putting it in her mouth…

I head back to that medical room, and retrieve an IV bag full of water. Giving her water intravenously, she'll never taste water for herself again.

**I don't know much about medical stuff, I pretty much had to look up all the stuff I have in here, and it still might not even be accurate…meh, whatever…And I know Terra was frozen in stone in her slade suit…but…I was too lazy to write probably what would be another page, explaining how he takes the suit off her…so…I just switched it to a shirt…Sue me, its 5:30am, and I've been up all night writing this for you guys. You better appreciate it and leave lots of reviews! xDD**


	8. Chapter 8

Terra had thought she had been saved and had been taken to some low quality hospital when she had been taken out of her cell and had been treated, so when her tired mind began to comprehend the fact that she had in fact been placed back in the same cell as before, she went through multiple emotions. Confusion was the first, which soon gave way to realization and fear as she realized she had in fact NOT been saved at all. Fear gave way to sorrow, and she wept, cursing the day she was born, and sorrow gave way to anger and loathing, both for herself, and for Raven.

She saw an IV bag not far from where she was, and realized it was attached to her. The bag by now was half empty, but it was a clear substance, looking almost like…

That was when she realized she wasn't feeling as thirsty as before, and her throat didn't feel like sandpaper anymore. The pole that the bag was attached to wasn't close enough for her leg to kick over though, and even if it had been, she realized that she wouldn't be able to pick it up, with her good arm in the shackle, and her other being broken. So with no other choice, she resigned herself to the fact that she may never in fact be able to taste water for herself again.

The inevitable had happened not long after that IV bag had emptied. She tried holding it off as long as she could, but it soon came to the point where that was just no longer an option, and she found herself humiliated.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next four days crawled by at a snail's pace. With nothing to occupy or entertain herself, and her pain as her only companion, she was surprised she was still sane.

She became aware of her surroundings when she heard a key turn in the door, and it opened to reveal HIM again…But all he had with him was another IV bag, most likely water again. She couldn't deny she was glad to see that. It had been four days since she had the last bag, but she wished dearly to be able to actually taste it.

Slade approached her, noticing the smell.

"Had a little accident Terra?"

Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment, she knew it was the very least of her worries right now, but she couldn't help it.

"Repulsive…Just like you." He kicked her stomach, forcing a cry of pain from her, after which she took deep gasps of air, trying to ride through the agony of it all, as he hooked the bag up.

He kept coming every four days to give her another bag of water. It became the highlight of the agonizingly slow weeks. Even if it meant that soon after, she would have to go through the embarrassing inevitable outcome of putting water into her body. Something Slade would not let her forget, bringing it up often, and mocking her for it to cause even further humiliation.

But It at least gave her some renewed energy for the time being. But the pain in her stomach was getting too much to bear. She hadn't eaten anything since falling into this mess eleven days prior, and before that, she had been in stone, she didn't know much longer her body could take without food of any sort. Her stomach was pleading for any sort of nutrition. Slade knew this, and used it to his own advantage to cause her more misery. One day when he was giving her another IV bag of water, he had also brought an entire pizza with him, freshly made, full of every kind of topping there was, and placed it on the floor just out of her reach, the sight and whiff of it tantalizing her sense of smell and her extreme need for food.

With the fact that it was pizza, resurfaced memories of the titans emerged again. Beastboy and Cyborg arguing over vegetarian, and meat lovers pizza, Starfire putting mustard on her own piece, and Raven who could care less what was on the pizza…as long as she had her herbal tea afterwards.

After hooking the bag up once again, he left, leaving the still hot pizza on the floor. She didn't want to give Slade the satisfaction, knowing it was pointless, but her hunger betrayed her almost instantly, and she tried desperately to get the pizza to herself. Ignoring the blaring pain in her knee cap from being moved, she stretched her body, reaching out her good leg to reach the pizza. Gasping in pain from her damaged ribs being stretched, she managed to reach the pizza with her foot. Putting her heel right into it, she pulled her leg back, dragging the pizza with it.

It was now right there. She attempted to move her arm that was in the sling, but pain shot up her arm, into the rest of her body. She was at a standstill…The pizza was right there, but she had no way to get it to her mouth. She resigned herself to the sad truth, being tormented by the aroma of it. The long minutes turned to hours, and the pizza turned cold. She tried to focus on anything else, trying to doze off to pass time faster.

As usual, it was another four excruciating long days before Slade came back. She had dreaded him coming before, but she was getting so starved for any kind of human interaction, that she would take anything, even if that interaction was only there to torment her more. Plus this day would now equal fifteen days since she had gotten here, since she had eaten anything, and she was getting confident that he would have to give her something….anything to eat soon.

He entered the room as per usual routine, and hooked another bag up, taking notice of the now stale uneaten pizza, sitting right in front of terra as opposed to the original place he had left it, with a large portion of it looking mangled as if she had tried to drag it over with her foot. He was surprised that she had managed to get it in front of her. He chuckled as he looked at her weak malnourished form, she had been skinny to begin with, but you could literally see her bones now.

"Hungry Terra?"

She simply kept her gaze down. Slade didn't like this. He took her hair and forced her to look at him.

"Acknowledge me when I'm speaking to you, you lowlife worm." He warned darkly.

Terra flinched, and whimpered but kept her eyes trained on him.

"Now tell me…Are you hungry?"

Terra gave a slight nod of her head. Slade released her hair.

"Well then," He reached down and pulled out a slice from the spoiled pizza.

"You worked so hard to get this…Now eat it."

Terra's hope for food was crushed, she didn't want to eat this, she knew that all it would do now was make her sick. But Slade raised the piece to her mouth. She kept her mouth closed and turned her face away.

Slade chuckled.

"Oh don't be such a child Terra, eat this, or I'll get you hot coals to eat."

Terra's eyes widened, not doubting for a minute, that he actually would…With great reluctance, she opened her mouth, a large piece of the slice going in, and she bit down, severing the piece from the rest of the slice. She tried her best to chew it with the little remains of her teeth, wincing many times from the stinging pain, and the difficulty of moving the piece around with no tongue to help. Eventually she managed to swallow it, and Slade had another piece of the rancid stuff at the ready.

Terra looked at him, silently pleading not to make her eat anymore.

Slade looked at her for a moment, as if actually considering her.

"….Hot coals it is then." He dropped the slice and got up without a second's hesitation, heading for the door.

Terra felt pure terror grip her at those words, she tried to produce any kind of objection, but it was no use, he was already out the door…She sobbed and wailed, wanting nothing more than to die right then and there, Slade returned not long after, with a bucket of red hot coals as he approached Terra, who had a look of absolute terror. This was going to be the end of her mouth…

With a pair of tongs, Slade took one of the coals and brought it near her face, she could feel the heat of it as she whimpered in terror.

"Open your mouth." He commanded.

Terra lost it then and there, letting out a powerful, absolutely pathetic sob.

Slade smirked. That sob said it all, she was absolutely broken. He pushed the coal against her lips and she immediately pulled her head back, causing her to hit her head against the wall, as she groaned from her now burnt lips, and the pain in her head.

Slade chuckled. "Alright, I'm in a good mood today, so I'll go easy on you." He lowered the tongs back into the bucket.

Terra had never felt so relieved in her life.

"In fact, I'll even let you wash off that ever growing stench. It would probably do me some good too, I would rather take the sewers over your disgusting sight and rancid smell another day." And with that, he spat on her face and got up, taking the coals and exiting the room.

Terra winced, the saliva glob travelling down her cheek feeling gross.

Slade returned not long after, with a hose in hand. Without a word, he turned it on, and pressurized freezing cold water hit Terra, causing her to cry out both in shock, due to the frigid coldness, and pain as it hit her wounds. Slade kept the water coming, not letting up, and she was soon writhing around, a puddle of water and blood swirling together beneath her. Slade redirected the freezing water to her face, and she turned her face to the side to avoid the beating of the water against her face, but Slade just followed her with the hose, and she found the water going up her nose and into her mouth, the freezing pressurized water tormenting the inside of her mangled mouth. This went on for some time, until she was feeling like she would pass out either from the cold, or from just plain not being able to get enough air. Then, finally, it stopped.

She coughed and spat up water, finally catching her breath.

"Much better hmm?" Slade chuckled.

Terra shivered.

Slade kept talking, but it all became a blur to her what he was saying anymore as she finally slowly passed into the world of unconsciousness.

**You guys asked for it, so here it finally is. I only have 3 more nights of work, then I have until January 3rd off. So hopefully I'll be able to get some writing done in that time. Until then...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
